


the good brother he is

by mugofchai



Series: the winchester diaries [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Lactation, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugofchai/pseuds/mugofchai
Summary: sam helps dean out
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: the winchester diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	the good brother he is

Dean had been in obvious need of relief. Not entirely sexual, but it was clear she needed relief from her swollen breasts and extra sensitive nipples.

Sam being the good brother he was, set aside his project research and offered to help. It didn't take much till he had her shirtless and then in his lap with not too much coaxing at all, his decidedly large hands gently kneading her soft mounds while he alternated between each breast to lick the leaking milk clean.

Dean had her knees bracketing his thighs, her arm wrapped around his neck and hand buried in his hair, letting out soft gasps of relief. They didn't know who the baby daddy was, but that's something he didn't want her worrying about right now. Or even later. If nobody came to take responsibility by the time the baby was due, he'd take care of them both himself. Not that Dean needed taking care of normally, but he knew she'd appreciate the help.

Pushing the thoughts away, he suckled in earnest and moaned in pleasant surprise as a strong spray of warm milk hit his throat. He'd have to make sure Dean kept up whatever diet she had.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~ please leave a comment :)
> 
> i'll try to write a longer piece of this one :,)) i'm kinda inspired


End file.
